Naruto:Future Lies Ahead
by TOMOKI THE MONKEY DEMON
Summary: Naruto, after losing to Madara had no other choice that use his last tenique. Given by his Father, he'll try to get back to the past and correct everything. But Madara won't allow him to success. Will Naruto be able to save the world this time around? Find out in Naruto:Future lies ahead. Strong/Smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

„Naruto:Future lies ahead"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 0

 **[Unknow Location, Fourth Great Shinobi War.]**

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Track 10 - The Cold Ground**

It was over. Not only for Naruto, but for the rest of his friends and Shinobi Alliance. They simply lost that battle. Madara was one step ahead of them. Just like all of those years ago. It was like a domino. No matter how much you try, they'll eventually all fall together.

Right now, Naruto is barely standing on his feet in front of Madara new form. Uzumaki felt blood, sweat and death all around him. He was bleeding from everywhere, his cloths were a total mess and his chakra was fading. Kurama was taken by force from his own body. Naruto was on a brink of death, just like his Mother before him.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi were dead. Mighty Gai used Eight Inner Gates, but that wasn't enought. Gai died, before landing his final attack. After him, Lee and Minato along with Second Hokage tried to stop Madara. But he killed them as well. Hashirama was killed too. Few were left alive though. But there were already a part of that Giant Tree.

And there he was. A loser and a failure. Nothing more that. Naruto felt like a Grim Reaper was standing right behind him. Slowly creeping out to him. Slowly rubbing his skeleton fingers upon his dying fresh.

"So...The Almighty Naruto Uzumaki is finally giving up?" -Madara asked with chuckle."I'll have to admitt it...You put quite a battle with Obito. That was something...That reminded me of my battle with Hashirama."

"Shut up..." -Naruto spitted with blood _.'Damn...my body...is giving up. Only my will gives me strenght stand.'_

"Hmph...I forgot for a moment that you're a brat." -Madara mused with smile."Now...it's time for you to join the others."

"I won't...I'll save them." -Naruto shouted at Madara, causing Old Uchiha to snort.

"And how are you going to do that?" -Madara asked, while preparing his staff. He'll end the fool on the spot instead.

"I have a backplan...Gonna thank Dad if I'm going to see him again." -Naruto replied with slight smirk. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing dark blue tattoes on his left arm.

Those are Uzumaki seals, Madara mused. He could recognize them anywhere. But this one was different. Way different than usual one. Madara was unsure what this could, but if that brat know the arts of Fuuinjutsu...Then he can't be taken lightly.

 _'Like Dad said...The last resort.'_ -Naruto thought, as he flared his remaining chakra into his left arm. His entire arm was engulfed in blue flame.

 _[...What is this seal? I've never seen anything like this...]_

Naruto remembered the moment Minato passed this seal to him. It was during his rampage when fighting with Pain. After fixing the seal, he gave him this seal and explained everything regarding it.

 _[...It's a seal that I created a long time ago. Only as the last resort in case of crisis...]_

Naruto place his hand on his head, as Madara charged at him. He couldn't allow that boy to do anything with that unknow seal.

 _[As the last resort? Woah, it must an amazing seal then...]_

Naruto was able to put his hand on his head, while Madara was getting closer. Uzumaki closed his eyes and focus.

 _[...It is. But it's also very dangerous. i develop this seal when I was messing with my teleportation. To put it simply, this seal rips your conciousness from your body. Then, by breaking space and time, it send your conciousness to your youngerself...]_

 _[...You mean an actual Time Travel?!...]_

 _[...Yes and No. You don't really 'travel' per say. In order to truely travel back in time, your body must go with you. Not just your conciousness itself. But yeah...Time Traveling.I used it once. But I went back about a year, before I created the Resengan. So yeah, it's not perfect. Though I was considering it during my fight with Obito. But it's too unpredictable. I'm not sure how far I'd go actually that time...]_

 _[...So I won't know where I'll end up?...]_

 _[...Not really. But I don't think you'll ever have to use it. Remember about having it...]_

 _'Still...With the knowledge I have...I'll be able to end this War before it even begins.'_ -Naruto thought with final smirk. He felt his conciousness slowly fading it.

Suddenly he felt something sharp going through his left at and lower torso. His eyes snap open to see Madara grinning face right in front of him. Naruto spat his own blood at Madara face, causing the Mad Man to chuckle.

"Sorry...Couldn't let you do what you planned to do." -Madara said with smile.

 _'Damn...That black metal. It's disrupting my chakra...The Seal it's getting weaker.'_ -Naruto though in panic. _'I have to force my chakra into the seal. Everything or else it's over!'_ -With that he push everything into the seal, trying to fight off Madara chakra.

"I see that there is still fight in you. But it's over!" -Madara exclaimed with maniacal laught.

" **Uuuuwwwaaaaghhhh!** " -Naruto let out his final battle cry. Then he felt a powerful puls in his brain. Naruto hair covered his eyes, as he drop his head and start drolling.

"Hmm? Hey, what's the matter?" -Madara asked. His tone showing only tiny concern."Did the cat got your tongue?" -Then, Madara start shaking his body."Don't tell you're brain-dead now...Is it because of the seal? But why would you use it then...? Haha, what that your way to end this? By killing yourself?" -No answer. Madara chuckled."Well, whatever. You're not a treat to me after all. In a form of my respect toward your clan...I'll make a grave for you. The last thing I'll do before fully embracing my status of new God." -With that he used Doton jutsu to create a square crater. Then he throw Naruto body into crater. Then he moved his hand and crater started to close."If you Hashirama...Tell him that our dream came true." -Then darkness consumed Naruto lifeless body.

 **End of Ost**

 **[The Past. 7 years earlier.]**

"Aarrrggghh!" -10 years old Naruto screamed after waking up from the nightmare. He get up and start looking around, while panting and sweating."What was that?! Who...Who burried me alive?! N-No...Calm down, Naruto. Calm down, it was just nightmare. A scary nightmare." -After taking few extra breaths to calm down, Naruto looked at the clock."It's 6.00 am...Might as well go and take a shower. I need that right now."

With that he walk out of his bed to the bathroom doors. He open them, went inside and close them. Little did he knew that his pillow had a strange blue mark. Small lighting discharge danced around it, before vanishing along with the mark.

After hot shower and getting his cloths on, Naruto head to the kitchen. He prep the water for his Kappu Ramen. He open the fridge and pick up a milk bottle. Blond open it and drink the milk, but he spit it out. It was bad. With sigh, he walk to the wall cupboard and open it. He pick up his Ramen and close the cupboard.

"Another boring day, huh?" -Naruto mused to himself. He grab the kettle, open his Kappu Ramen and poured the steaming water."I wonder...What should I do after Academy? Train or Paint Hokage faces again? Or paint the street and after that train in the forest?"

When he finish his Ramen, Naruto walk to the front doors and put his sandals. He open the doors and then close them. He grinned and the rushed to the academy. It'll be one heck of a day, he though.

About 10 minutes later, Naruto arrived at the Ninja Academy. He walk through the gates and quickly saw his classmates. Sakura, Ino and brooding Sasuke. Blond got small tick mark just by seeing him.

But then something. His vision start buzzing and now he saw something strange. He was still looking at the group in front of him, but they were different. They had new cloths and Konoha head band, which was impossible due to their age. He blinked and shaked his head. He looked at them again and now they were normal. What was that, he mused. Maybe that nightmare shaked him a little bit too much.

He walk past them without saying a word. That got groups attention.

"Naruto! Don't try and act cool like Sasuke-kun!" -Sakura screeched at her classmate.

"That's right! You won't be that cool so don't bother!" -Ino agreed with her Rival/Friend.

 _'What's up with him...? He's usually all goofy and cheerful.'_ -Sasuke thought confused _.'Well...It doesn't matter. What matter is Me passing the Academy and getting closer to my revenge...'_

After the bell rang, all stundets gathered in the class. This time, Naruto sat by the window next to this Hyuga girl. Hinata was her name. That he remembered about her. For some reason, she was always so nervous around him. Was he scare to her? No clue.

Then he saw Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei entering the the classroom. His vision again buzzed, before transforming to another scene.

He saw him grinning like a mad man. He had a giant shuriken on his back. But what he heard next shocked him to the core.

 _[...I'll tell you the truth. A rule was created after the incident that occured 12 years ago. A rule not to say that Naruto is a Fox. You're the only person who can't find out abou it. In the other worlds! You're Kyubi, The Demon Fox who killed Iruka Parents and nearly destroyed our Village! Didn't you think that there is a reason why everybody hates you? Now you know! Even Iruka hates you! You're a Monster that can kill everyone. You must be destroyed!...]_

Naruto gasped for air. What was that? What was happening to him? Why was he seeing those awful things? Did he really was that Monster that Old Man was talking about? Was that the true reason why everyone hated him?

Suddenly new vision appeared before his eyes. This time he found himself lying on the ground with a scroll wrapped on his back. On top of him was Iruka, who had giant shuriken piercing his back. Was that Mizuki shuriken? Then he heard Iruka voice.

 _[...Yeah… the monster fox would do that… but Naruto is different. I've acknowledged him as… one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… but he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of the Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki!...]_

Suddenly Naruto felt tears running down his cheeks. He didn't realize when he start crying. Was that real? Or just illusion? He had no idea. But he was glad to hear those words. For the first time, somebody recognized him. It was the first step for him. To became somebody who was respected.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" -He heard a female voice next to him. He quickly wipred his tears and look at Hinata. This time his vision didn't changed, but he heard her voice instead.

 _[...In my eyes… you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart… Because you're not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that is what true strength is…]_

His eyes winded at those words. He was a little taken by this, but happy anyway.

"Um...Are you okey?" -She asked with blush, as Naruto was staring at her.

"Yeah...Um, I'm fine. Thank you, Hinata." -He replied and smiled at her. Now she blush so hard, that she looked like a tomato.

"Okey, Class! Let's begin our lesson." -Iruka started, getting his class attention."Day's topic is the Second Great Ninja War..." -Iruka dived into the story and surpringly, Naruto was actually paying attention to him.

Whatever those imagines were, he'll figure them out. By himself. He didn't want to worry Third Hokage now. He busy, even if Hokage had time for him. Naruto will deal with Mizuki at one point. But not right now. Right now, he had to become stronger.

 **End of Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

„Naruto:Future Lies Ahead"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series. Let's get started.

Chapter 1

„Changing the course of history! Training with help of Future Memories!"

 **[Forest, Naruto training ground. After Academy.]**

Naruto rushed to his favorite training site, once he was done wit academy. He wanted to try and see if he could force those 'visions' and see more of it. Maybe it had something to do with people and certain places? Who knows?

So far he learn the reason why he was hated. Then that Iruka recognized him. And finally that he inspired Hinata to be better.

"Okey...Let's pratice **Bunshin no Jutsu!** " -Naruto exclaimed and performed necessery handseals."Bunshin no Jutsu!" -In a poof of smoke, three pale clones appeared. They're lying on the floor, seemingly dead."Ah, C'mon! Why can't I make this right? Kawarimi no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu are easy! But this one...Damn."

Then new vision came to him. In this one, Naruto found himself with that same scroll. He was studying it. He came upon a instresting justu. It was called Kage Bunshin no Justu. It seem to be easier to remember, because it was a simple cross sign. The vision ended and naruto rubbed his eyes. It was still hard to tell how he felt after seeing those visions. Naruto felt like he lived them, but in reality he didn't.

"Okey...Let's try this. Just one Bunshin." -Naruto said to himself and crossed his fingers." **Kage Bunshin no Justu!** " -He exclaimed and in poof of smoke, a single clone appeared. Naruto and the Clone look at each other. Then they poke one another and grinned."Yay! It actually worked! I'm not crazy after all!"

"Yup! And now you can pass the Academy test!" -His Clone said with grin.

"Yeah! Let's see how many more I can make!" -With that he crossed his fingers again. In poof of smoke 15 more clones appeared."Amazing! This jutsu is dope! I wonder why they teaching us only a Bunhin no jutsu? This technique seems more useful."

"Right...But I feel that you lost a tiny bit of your chakra." -One of the clones told the Original.

"Yeah, that's right. Still, it just a little bit right? The rest of our class shouldn't have that much of a problem." -Other clone said to the rest. All of them wondered for a second.

"I quess. But We should talk about those visions." -Original said to his clones."I mean, the thing I saw now was real since you guys are here."

"Still...Why is all of this happening now?" -Naruto mused to himself."Ah, dammit this so confusing!"

"Hey! At least you know new jutsu! A physical clones are much better that those simple bunshins, right?" -One of his clones asked with smile. Real Naruto noded in agreetment.

One of the clones start to look around and saw a shadow. He raised his eyebrow before suddenly walking away from the group. He climb up the tree and went after the shadow. He jumped to the tree branch where he saw this shadow. He look down and his eyes winded in surprise.

 _'Hinata? What is she doing here?'_ -Clone wondered."Hey Hinata! What are you doing it?" -Hinata suddely 'Eeek'ed and jumped. The rest of the clones and Naruto heard that and moved their eyes toward the source of the voice."Look who I found, boss! It's Hinata!"

"Really? Oi, Hinata what are you doing in here?" -Naruto asked, while rushing toward her. The rest of the clones poof out of the existance.

"Um...Ano...I was j-just passing by." -She replied with weak smile.

"Really? But isn't Hyuga Clan district the other way?" -Naruto asked and Hinata paled.

"Um...I like to take a walk." -Hinata replied, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrow."S-Since when can you m-make Bunshins? I'm sorry to ask, but you usually bad with them." -Hinata said with small blush. _'Oh...Why did I ask him that?! He'll think I'm some kind of stalker!'_

"Ah, that? Well, I found out a jutsu that helped me create even better clones!" -Naruto explained while grinning.

"Really...? I'm sorry, but I think I overheard what you're saying. Where did you learn that jutsu?" -She asked and Naruto poundered telling her about those visions. He really didn't know Hinata that well. It could be easier to talk about it with someone other than himself. And talking to his copies seem creepy."Of course, if you don't mind me knowing."

"Well...First thing first, can you keep up the secret?" -Naruto asked and Hinata tilted her head.

"A secret? What kind of secret?" -Hinata asked in confused tone.

"It's about the jutsu you saw and why I was acting strange in Academy." -Naruto started and Hinata noded. He extended his hand toward Hinata."Can you promise me not to spill a word about it?" -Hinata blushed at the sight of him offering his hand. But then she saw his serious expression.

She gulped and slowly grabbed Naruto face, much to her pleasure.

"I-I promise...I won't say a word unless you tell me to." -Hinata promised and Naruto vision changed again.

Now he found himself being pin down by black rods. He was much older and wore a red and black cloack. In front of him was standing much older Hinata. She was facing a guy dressed in black cloak with red clouds and had strange purple eyes. Then He heard her soft but firm voice.

 _[…I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…]_

His eyes winded in shock, as tiny blush formed on his face. He stared at Hinata, causing her to look away.

"Um...Is there something on my face." -Hinata asked, causing Naruto to snap out.

"No, of course not. You look wonderful..." -Naruto replied, causing her to gape and stare at him. Hinata felt like fainting, but she had to hold on."Hehe, anyway...About that secret. It's hard to believe but it all started this morning when I had nightmare."

"A nightmare? What kind of nightmare?" -Hinata asked a little worried.

"Where nothing made sense. I was brutally beaten. Everyone was dead or barely alive. I was standing in front of someone godly." -Naruto said and Hinata eyes winded in surprise."It looked like a war to me. Like those Great Ninja Wars that Iruka Sensei was talking about. I've used some kind of seal on my arm. Then that 'god' attacked me. Few seconds later I looked dead. At the end of it, He buried me talking about respect for my clan..."

"I don't really know what to say...It's horrible." -Hinata said, covering her mouth. She kinda felt sick."But what about your Clan? But you don't have a Clan right?"

"That's what I know...Or what Old Man Hokage told me." -Naruto replied with sadden face."Then I went to the Academy. I saw Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. A second later, my vision buzzed and they changed. They look different, a little older. After that I went to the class and sat by next to you..." -He paused and bit his lips."Then I saw that bastard Mizuki. Another vision came. From that one I learn why everyone hates me...You want to know?" -He asked quietly.

"I won't h-hate you. You can tell me..." -Hinata saiw with reassuring smile. Naruto gave a long sigh.

"I learn that this Demon Fox, Kyubi is inside of me. The one who almost destroyed our Village." -He said with dry throat. Hinata eyes winded."I know, I know...I shouldn't trust those visions. But...Later I saw Iruka Sensei and new vision came. I saw him saving me and saying that he respected me...It was the first time I ever heard something so nice. Only Hokage was so nice." -He said as small tear formed in his eyes."Then...I saw you. You asked If I'm okey and then I heard your voice. About how I inspire you to be a better person. That you respect me for not giving up."

At that Hinata bluesh again. It was true that she though that way. Her life is changing right now. Maybe god was giving her a chance to finally get closer to Naruto. She wanted that so badly. Hinata didn't had any friends. So maybe that was a good way to start. And who knows? Maybe something will came out of it.

"Naruto kun...You're not a Monster, okey? You're a special person to Hokage sama, Iruka Sensei and...Me." -Hinata said to him softly. He look at her face and smiled.

"Thank you...But then again, the last vision confirm everything." -Naruto said with sigh."Because I didn't learn this new jutsu now, but in the future."

"So those visions...Are visions from the Future?" -Hinata asked, while poking her fingers.

"I quess so...but at the same time...I feel like I've lived through them." -Naruto said, while scratching his head.

"Maybe...You should talk with Hokage sama. He could help you with those visions." -Hinata suggested, but Blond shook his head in negative.

"No...I need to learn more about those visions. Or maybe Memories." -Naruto said seriously."If I learn anything new, I'll inform you. Who knows how many things I will see."

"If that's what you want." -Hinata said quietly."But promise that you'll becareful."

"Of course, Dattebayo! At least now I have new jutsu up in my sleeve!" -Naruto said with grin."Hey! Maybe you wanna head out and eat Ramen?"

"E-Eat Ramen? W-With you?" -Hinata asked, with massive blush.

"Yeah! Sure, let's go Hinata!" -Naruto grab Hinata hands and drag her toward his Favoritre Ramen Stand.'I'm still very confused about that Memory from before. When she said that she loves me. I know it's in the future, but maybe I'll learn why I did that she fall for me...But what about Sakura? I like her, but she doesn't seem to like me at all.'

 **[Some time later. Ramen Stand]**

"Ah! It's my favorite customer!" Teuchi exclaimed with smile on his face."And you have a friend with you! How nice!"

"Yeah. This is Hinata Hyuga." -Blond introduce her to Teuchi."Where is Ayame san, though?"

"She's shopping. It's honour to meet Hyuga Heir." -Teuchi said with slight bow."The usual, Naruto? What about Hinata-sama?"

"I would like Pork Ramen." -Hinata said with smile.

"Just like you said, Teuchi-san. The usual!" -Naruto said, while grinning.

"Give a second and your meal will be ready!" -Teuchi said and turn around. He start preparing their Ramen with a small smile.

Naruto glanced at Hinata, who was blushing and looking down at her feet. He smiled and then look at his right. There was a man, sitting on the last seat. He was dressed in normal Jounin outfit. But what surprised him was the mask he was wearing. And that part of his headband was covering his left eyes. He also had standing grey hair.

Suddenly another memory came to him. His vision buzzed and changed. He was sitting next to Sakura and Sasuke. Just like them, Naruto had Konoha Headband. In front of him was that Man. A Scarecrow, Naruto mused.

 _[...I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…]_

The scene changed to him being tied to the pole, while Sakura and Sasuke were feeding him. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and told them, that they past the test. Then he heard that Kakashi person voice again.

 _[...In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash...]_

Then his vision buzzed again and return to normal. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He saw that Kakashi Hatake just left the Ramen Stand. Naruto unknowingly smiled and turn toward Hinata.

"Naruto kun? Are you okey? Did you...?" -She asked and Naruto noded.

"It was about this guy by the last seat. His name is Kakashi Hatake." -Naruto started."He's appearently my Future Jounin Sensei. Also, it's seems like I'll end up on a Team with Sasuke and Sakura."

 _'What? I won't be on a team with Naruto kun?'_ -Hinata though sadly. Naruto saw that and smiled.

"Hey, it's okey. I heard that Future is not set in stones, right?" -Naruto said and Hinata looked at him."Cheer up, please!" -At that Hinata smiled. He was right.'I finally made a friend. Whatever happend in the future...I'm glad it did.'

"Here's your Ramen! Eat up!" -Teuchi exclaimed, while placing the bowls before them. The two of them smiled and start eating the Ramen.

End of Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

„Naruto:Future Lies Ahead"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 2

„Old lies. Open wounds"

 **[Naruto apartment.]**

After a good meal with Hinata, Naruto sadly had to come back to his apartment. It was around 7 pm. With sigh, Blond Uzumaki decided to prepare supper. Once he was done with the last meal of the day, Naruto changed his cloth to pajamas. With small yawn he got into the bed and look at his ceiling. Then he moved his head to see the full moon.

 _'I wonder if I'll have another dream?'_ -He thought, while slowly closing his eyes. For some reason he was tired. Maybe because of those visions. He had few of them already _.'Let's get some sleep...I'll train with Kage Bunhins tomorrow...'_ -Suddenly the sleep consumed him.

New dream formed. Naruto was standing in front of Fourth Hokage. The place around them was strange. It was a sewer with bars behing Hokage. Then he saw him, The Kyubi. Why was Fourth Hokage there? Was Naruto dead or something?

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 07 - Utsusemi**

 _[...Come here, Fourth Hokage! I'll rip you to shreds!...]_

 _[...In that case, I'll stay away from you. Right, Naruto?...]_

 _[...Naruto...My name...How come that the Fourth Hokage knows my name?...]_

 _[...Hm? Well...I'm the one who named you. You are my son, after all...]_

 _[...Son...Then I'm...]_

 _[...Yes. You heard me. You're my son...]_

The Future Naruto stared at Fourth Hokage, as tears formed in his eyes. He smiled and laughted. With a snap of Hokage fingers, the two transported somewhere else. It was much calmer place. Heavenly looking, to say at least. Naruto start wiping his tears, while sniffing.

 _[...Third Hokage didn't tell you much of anything, did he? I quess he wanted to surpass as much information about Kyubi as possible. If people found out that you were my son, you'd have been in danger...]_

 _[...Dad...]_

 _Without a warning, Future Naruto punch Forth Hokage in the stomach._

 _[...Why did you seal Kyubi inside of your own Son!? Do you know what I went through because of that?! All the grow-ups look at me with hatred...And I couldn't make any friends! I wanted to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka Sensei, then Kakashi Sensei and Pervy Sage...And I was happy because they helped me become strong! But because of that, a group called Akatsuki came after me, so I had to train even more! I got to be stronger, but they killed my friends! Huh...? What am I saying? Damn it! I'm supposed to be happy or mad? I don't know anymore...]_

 _[...Naruto...How old are you now?...]_

 _[...I'm Sixteen now...]_

 _[...Wow, you really are Sixteen, huh? It must have been hard for you...I'm sorry, Naruto. I suppose that after putting my own son through so much...I have no right to act like father and apologize...]_

 _[...It's all right...already. I'm the son of Fourth Hokage...So I can handle this...]_

 _[...I've sealed half of Kyubi chakra, because I believed that you can control that power. Because you're my son...And there is a reason why I did this...]_

But his vision buzzed and suddenly Naruto wake up with a sweat on his face. He panted and look at his hands. He saw as his tears dropping on the quilt of his bed.

"Fourth Hokage...is my father?" -Naruto asked out loud."But why? Why was I lied?"

Then another memory came to him. Not from the Future, but from the Past. About four years ago, Third Hokage visited him in his apartment. When he was leaving, Naruto asked him about his Parents. He remembered Hokage cold words from that day.

 _[...There is no point of asking. I didn't know them and they not here...]_

"He knew and he still lied." -Naruto said as rage was building up. Hokage knew about his parents, yet lied that he didn't know them." -He didn't trust me enought to tell they're important people to the Village. He could tell it was classified. But no...He had to say those awful words. He felt like someone punch him in the face."Old Man...You could trust me. If you would just explain this...I'd never say a word..." -He was mad at Third. He couldn't supress that feeling. But the worst feeling was that of disappointment.

Naruto glanced at the watch and saw that it was 5.00 am. With sigh, he get out of the bed and walked to the window. He lean his forehead on the cold glass and close his eyes. This whole thing with those memories was a total mess. But there were still some many questions. Who are those that group call themself Akatsuki and why were after him? Who is Pervy Sage. But the most important was...Why his father sealed half of Kyubi inside of him and where was the second half. Also how his parents died.

 **End of ost**

He won't inform Third about this. Not now, at least. This was important and very dangerous. But it was a family business. He'll use his future memories to become stronger and prepare himself. Right now, the only person he can trust was Hinata. He'll see who he can trust in near future, but for now...He must become stronger. He'll need Hinata help in that. He can't be found out with new skills.

But first thing first. He needs to know what happend when he was born. There is a person or rather thing that can help him. Naruto shouldn't trust Kyubi, but who knows. But one question remain. How a kid like him can talk to Demon inside of his guts. Better question, can this Demon talk? Maybe those memories explain everything to him soon. Now, he has to prepare. Better start now.

 **[Training Ground Seven. Half-hour later.]**

After arriving at the Training Ground Seven, Naruto had another memory. It was about a bell test that he'll have in the future. It wasn't so important to him. After taking few deep breaths, Naruto created twenty Kage Bunhins.

"Okey, guys! Listen, this is very important!" -Naruto exclaimed and clones looked at him."We need to get stronger in order to stop what happened in the future. If We can, We have to find what happend Ten Years ago, during Kyubi rampage. How Mom and Dad died. What was the reason behind sealing Kyubi in me. Any idea how to force those memories to came out?"

"Maybe We can try meditate?" -One the clones suggested."Iruka Sensei was talking about that one day. It helps concentrate and calm mind."

"Might as well try..." -Naruto agreed with nod."Okey all of you go and try meditate."

His did as he said. Blond turn around to the three poles. He sit down and lean on middle one. He gave a long sigh and rubbed his temples. So much work and no idea how much time he has left. Where is Hinata when you need her, Naruto mused. He need her right now. As if god heard his prays, he heard foot steps heading his way. He look up and saw Hinata with small basket. His eyes winded a little.

"Hello...Naruto kun." -Hinata greeted with small blush. She stopped in front in and kneeled to his level."Is everything okey? Why are your Bunshins meditating?"

"Since you're the closest person I can trust now..." -Naruto paused for a second to collect his thought. Hinata on the other hand blushed like tomato. But she pay attention to him."I had another vision. This it was...just terrible, but at the same time...I'm happy."

"What happend in that vision?" -Hinata asked softly. It's seem that vision was pretty sensitive to Naruto.

"I found out who's my father." -Naruto said with tiny smile."But you won't believe who is it though."

With shrug and smile, Hinata said."Try me..."

"It's Fourth Hokage." -Naruto said and smiled at Hinata shocked expression."Like I said, you wouldn't believe it. I know, I wouldn't."

"No, I do believe you...But it's just sound..." -At that Naruto chuckled.

"Crazy. I know that...He was responsible for sealing Half of Kyubi chakra in me." -Naruto explained to Hinata.

"Half of Kyubi chakra? What happend to the second half?" -Hinata asked and Blond shruged.

"I don't know. But Father said, he believe that I can control this power one day." -Naruto said with small smile."Third lied to me, you know. He said to me that, he didn't know them. And that there is no point in asking, they dead anyway."

"Naruto kun, I believe that Lord Third..." -Before she could finish, Naruto cut her off.

"To protect me, I know that already." -Naruto said, while looking at her."But that doesn't change the fact. He didn't trust me enought to tell that they were important, so I can't know. If he just tried to explain that they had enemies, I'd understand. But no...He had to said those words in cold tone."

"Still, you shouldn't be mad at him." -Hinata said to her friend.

"I'm not...I'm just disappointed." -Naruto confessed, while shaking his head."Also, I found out that a group called Akatsuki will be after me. Someday, that is."

"What? Then you have to inform Lord Third!" -Hinata said seriously."If someone will be after you then Hokage must know about this."

"I can't...Hinata, listen to me." -Naruto said slowly."After what I saw...I don't know if I can look Third in the face right now. I need...some space. I need to become stronger, before I'll become Genin."

"Naruto kun..." -Hinata said queitly.

"Hinata, do you trust me?" -Naruto asked in low tone. She didn't respond."If you do, then please...Let do what I think is the best."

"I can't believe that I'm doing this...But, whats your plan?" -Hinata asked.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." -Naruto said with small smile."Of course, train to get stronger. But I can't be within walls of Konoha. I can't risk someone finding me training."

"You'll leave Konoha Walls? But you need to finish Academy to become Ninja." -Hinata stated, confused about Naruto idea.

"I have Kage Bunshins. I'll load one with enought chakra to last for a long time." -Naruto explained and Hinata noded."I'll send you one henged bunhin when first one will run out of chakra. Just appear on the top of wall and wait for my signal."

"Do you think I'll be allowed to be there?" -Hinata asked in concern."But how you'll know when your Bunshin will run out of chakra?"

"One of the just poof out. That one was able to get new memory." -Naruto replied with grin."It's seems like I can get experience and knowledge from Kage Bunshins. I'll now what was going on inside of the Konoha."

"How far you'll be from the Village?" -At that Naruto thought for a second.

"Just enought not to be found out." -Naruto replied."Don't worry, I know how to survive in the forest since I was six."

"When you'll leave?" -Hinata asked sadly.

"Soon. First off, I want to spend more time with my friend." -Naruto replied with warm smile. Hinata stared at him with blush."Hey, I know new jutsu now! But this one is a bit weird."

"Why is that?" -She asked curiously.

"To do this justu, I need my blood to be spread on my palm first." -Naruto replied confused."Might as well try..." -With that, Naruto bit his thumb and spread blood on his right palm. Then he went through series of hand seals." **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " -Naruto slam his palm on the ground and for a second nothing happend."Wha...?" -Suddenly, Blond vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto kun? Naruto kun?!" -She called, while looking around. She glanced at his clones and saw that they all vanished."Where is he? What should I do?"

 **[Mount Myoboku, few second later.]**

Suddenly cloud of smoke erupted and Naruto appeared. He start falling toward the ground. After hitting the cloud, Naruto hit his head and lost conciousness. Soon, few toads appeared and look down on Naruto.

"What a child is doing here?" -One of the Toads asked.

"I don't know? Was he messing with Summoning like Jiraya did?" -Other Toad asked.

"Looks like it. Should We call Jiraiya?" -Another asked.

"Let's treat him first and wait for him to wake up. Then We might consider calling him." -First Toad said."He reminds you of anyone?"

"He kinda looks like Minato." -Second Toad said in awe."Do you think...?"

"Maybe...We'll find out soon." -Older Toad said as one of them pick up the boy."Bring him to my house."

 **End of Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

„Naruto:Future Lies Ahead."

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 3

„Path of a Sage:The Begging"

It was another future memory. His Futureself was in similar place where his Dad took him. His left eye was strange. Red and black. In front of him, he saw a beautiful woman with red hair.

 _[...It's all right, you can stay right here...Naruto...]_

Her soft and lovely voice confused Young Uzumaki.

 _[...What? What are you doing here?...And how come you know my name?...]_

 _[...Oh yes, that's right. Well then, Naruto, can you quess who I am?...]_

 _[...No way...]_

 _[...Have you figured it out?...]_

 _[...You're Kyubi real form!...]_

At that Woman blinked and start laughting.

 _[...That's such a crude laught! You're trying to fool me, by disquising yourself as a woman, Kyubi?!...]_

Then he was smacked in the head by her.

 _[...You got it wrong, Dattebane!...]_

 _[...Ouch! Huh? 'Dattebane'?...]_

 _[...I couldn't stop myself from hitting you. Sorry about that. I was born impatient, and I talk fast, so I use some weird phrases. I try to control it, but it slips out when I get excited. What about you? I hope you didn't get any of my bad speech patterns...]_

 _[...Then...]_

Naruto hands start to shake, as tears start forming in his eyes.

 _[...Minato, didn't say anything to you? Shame on him...Yes...I'm...]_

Before she could finish, Naruto embraced with his arms. He start trembling, as if he feard of losing her.

 _[...I've wanted...I've wanted to meet you for so long, Mom...Dattebayo...]_

 _[...ttebayo', huh? You really are my child. My sweet little child...]_

His vision buzzed and faded away. In the real world, Naruto woke with sweat on his face. He quickly got up and start looking around. He was in some kind of hut. A very small one.

"Ah! You woke up, boy." -Naruto heard a voice and look to his right. He saw an old green toad with white eyes and cape."Finally you can answer our questions."

"Hold on, where am I?" -Naruto asked, while getting back on his feet.

"Easy there, I'll tell you where We are. We're in my home, in Mount Myoboku. My name is Fukasaku" -Fukasaku introduce himself."So will you explain me how did you end up here?"

"Um...well, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I've...accidently did the Reverse Summoning Jutsu." -Naruto explained with sheeplish smile. He only knew the name of the jutsu thanks to quick memory vision.

"I see...But where did you learn the seals for it? You don't seem to be old enought to know it." -Fukasaku said and Naruto laughted.

"I seen those seals on a scroll and I wanted to try it out." -Naruto lied to Fukasaku."How long I was out?"

"For 20 minutes." -Fukasaku replied and Naruto eyes winded.

"This is bad! Hinata must be worried sick!" -Naruto said in panic.

"Nothing to fear Naruto boy...Time here flows slower than in human realm." -Fukasaka assured with smile."It only 2 minutes for that Hinata person. Anyway, do you know how to get back to Earth?"

"No, not really. Can you show me how?" -Naruto asked and Fukasaku chuckled.

"It's fairly simple. All you have to do is the Reverse Summoning Jutsu again." -At that Naruto raised his eyebrow. It was really easy then."Are you going already? You know, you kinda remind me of Jiraiya when he ended up here." -At that name, Naruto got another vision.

 _[...Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!...]_

 _[...I'm not a pervert… I'm a super pervert!...]_

 _[...Never go back on your word… and never give up. That's your ninja way… and as your mentor… I have no business whining! Because… the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?!...]_

This time around, he got all memories regarding this person. From their first meeting, to Naruto learning about his death. Small tear escaped his eye and he wiped it out quickly.

"Did you said Jiraiya? As if the Gama Sennin Jiraiya?" -Naruto asked seriously.

"Yes...I see you know about my first student." -Fukasaku said with small smile."Would you like to see him?"

"Maybe in the future, but now..." -Naruto paused and bowed deeply toward Fukasaku. Old Toad raised his eyebrow."Please! Become my Sensei!" -Now Fukasaku was a little taken by this. He would never expect something like this from Academy Student. Normally kids would call him a geezer, but Naruto wanted him to become his teacher."I'm begging you!"

"Um...Okey, but why are you asking me this? I mean, you are still Academy Student. Beside soon you'll have Jounin Sensei, right?" -Fukasaka pointed and Naruto gulped.

"It's...It's because of my dream." -Naruto replied and Fukasaka was still confused."Of my dream to become the Hokage!"

"Really now? You want to be the Hokage?" -Fukasaku asked amused _.'He's just like Minato and his wife Kushina...'_

"Yeah, that's my dream since I was a little." -Naruto confessed without looking at Fukasaku."In order to become one, I must become strong. Strong enought to protect people close to me and The Village!"

"I see, but is that your only reason to become strong?" -Fukasaku asked and Blond bit his lips.

"It's not...I feel that someday my life will change for good. I need to become strong before that..." -Naruto explained. Fukasaku poundered the idea about becoming Naruto teacher.

' _He seem to be very serious about this. Just like Jiraya...'_ -Fukasaka thought, while rubbing his chin. _'I have to think about the child of prophecy...At first We thought it was Minato. But...It might Naruto himself...I quess there is no harm int helping the boy. It's not like I'm gonna teach him Sage Mode right away.'_

 _'Aw man...I hope he buyed it. I din't wanted to lie, but this is my only chance.'_ -Naruto though with gulp.

"Before I can agree on anything, there one thing I need from you." -Fukasaku said seriously, causing Naruto to look at him."If you can somehow impress me, I'll train you personally. Without Jiraiya knowing it. But if you won't I'll simply call Jiraiya to help you."

"Really?! Just impress you?" -Naruto asked and Fukasaku noded."What do you want me to do then?"

"How about something that an Academy Student can't do?" -Fukasaku suggested and Naruto grinned. He crossed his fingers and Fukasaku gaped. _'He can't be serious...!'_

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** " -Naruto exclaimed and five clones pop to the existance. Only five because the room was tiny."So what do you think?!"

"Most impressive...How did you...Where or who taught you this jutsu?" -Fukasaku asked in awe. A normal kid would be long dead from doing that jutsu. But Naruto was no ordinary boy.

"Hehe...Well, I saw a Shinobi doing this once." -Naruto said with fake blush on his face.'I only know him from the memories...I can't really trust him just yet.'

"You really surprised me there..." -Fukasaku admitted with chuckle."I quess I have to keep my part of promise...I'll train like I did Jiraiya. But before that, I need you to meet with someone first."

"Yes! But can this wait for a bit? I need to get back and tell Hinata that I'm okey." -Naruto said and with smile, Fukasaku noded.

"Of course...But you gotta get back as soon as you can." -Fukasaku instructed and Blond noded. He performed Reverse Summoning Jutsu and vanish in poof of smoke."Oh Kami...Just what I get myself into? This might be a mess in the end...But I made a promise. And I must keep it..."

There was a high chance of Naruto being a chosen one. And the fact that he already knew Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, it meant it was a good step. Also that Naruto did not seem to be a pervert like Jiraiya. That was a big plus already.

 **[Konoha, Training Ground Seven]**

Hinata decided to wait for Naruto. But after two minutes, she couldn't just sit here. She had to go for someone who could help. She put serious expression and start walking toward the Hokage Tower. But sudden poof of smoke stopped her. Once the cloud of smoke cleared, Hinata saw Naruto and gasped.

"Naruto kun! Are you all right?" -Hinata asked with smile on her face. She was glad to see her friend again.

"Yeah, I'm okey Hinata." -Naruto replied and grinned."I found cool place to train! I don't have leave the Village and live in wilderness."

"Really? Where did you end up?" -Hinata asked curiously.

"In a place where Jiraiya trained!" -Naruto exclaimed, while Hinata eyes winded.

"You mean the Legendery Toad Sage, Lord Jiraiya?" -Hinata asked and Naruto noded."Woah...That's amazing. So...what are your plans now?"

"I quess the idea about leaving is busted." -Naruto admitted with laught."I asked Jiraiya old Sensei to become my Sensei."

"Really? And?" -Hinata asked with smile.

"He agreed! I just had to show him Kage Bunshin No Jutsu to impress him." -Naruto explained and Hinata chuckled."So...I came here so you wouldn't had to worry about me. I quess I'll have to get back and start my real training."

"Like right now?" -Hinata asked a bit sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll leave Kage Bunshin, so I won't leave you." -Naruto assured with smile. She looked at him and blushed."I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so...Could you help me pack what I need for my training?"

"You mean...You mean, you want me to come to your apartment?" -Hinata asked with massive blush.

"Yes! It's a little messy, but I hope you don't mind." -Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head."Please, Hinata..."

"Um...if you don't mind then, sure I'll help." -She said slowly, as her lips curved into a tiny smile.

"Let's go then!" -With that, He grabbed her hand and they start walking toward Naruto Apartment.

 **End of Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

„Naruto:Future Lies Ahead"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Series. Let's get started.

Official Power Levels:

 **Biju-6.000**

 **Kage-2,000**

 **Elite Jounin-600-1,000**

 **Jounin-400**

 **Chuunin-100-300**

 **Genin-20-90**

 **Civilian-4-10**

 **Chapter 4**

„Did I messed up? Let's find out!"

 **[Mount Myoboku, 2 years later.]**

It's been over two years since Naruto started his training. A lot of things happend during that period.

Thanks to Great Toad Sage Gamamaru, Naruto was able to unlock half of his futureself memories. Old Toad promised to kept the secrect, untill Naruto said so. Also, he helped him learn Sage Mode. Since they were doing it secrectly, it took Blond about a year to learn it. The rest of lessons with Fukasaku and his wife Shima went smoothly. He learn everything that Shinobi must know. They also provided him with History lessons and cloths made by Shima.

Right now, Naruto was standing in front of Gamamaru. He was wearing his futureself set of cloths with red and black cloak. It had kanji for 'Sage' and 'Oil' imprinted on the back. Blond was standing 5'2 and had neck lengh hair. He also had Toad Concract with him.

Naruto(Post Sage Training)-250

"Feel proud...Naruto." -Gamamaru started."You managed to become a splendid Shinobi and the Youngest Sage in this world."

"Thank you, Great Toad Sage...But if it wasn't for those memories I wouldn't be here." -Naruto confessed.

"Nonsense...As you know, you'd come here eventually." -Gamamaru reminded."With the knowledge you have...You can save many people, that includes Jiraiya and Third Hokage."

"Yeah, I know that..." -Naruto said seriously, causing Gamamaru to smile. Blond bowed toward the Sage and said."I have to get back to Konoha. Tomorrow is graduation day. Thank you for helping me get stronger. I'll come visit you once in a while."

"No problem. Summon us if you need any help." -Gamamaru said, before falling asleep. Naruto chuckled and used Reverse Summoning jutsu. In a poof of smoke, Naruto was no longer to be seen.

 **[Konoha, 23:57 pm. Naruto apartment.]**

Sudden poof of smoke erupted in the middle of Naruto apartment. He look around the room with smile on his face. He walk toward the window and stared at the Konoha streets down below. With sigh, he look at the watch and saw that it was almost 00:00. He put out his cloak and his cloths on his desk. He went straight to the bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a big day for him and Hinata.

[Next Day, Ninja Academy.]

Naruto appeared in front of Academy entrace via Shunshin. He admired as sakura flakes were falling down all around him. Then he sensed a familiar chakra and turn right to see Hinata walking toward him. She almost didn't change since the day they met.

Now she was wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants.

"Naruto kun! I see you finally are back for good, right?" -She greeted with cheerful tone. During those two years Hinata changed. Before they became friends, she was very shy. But after meeting Naruto, she open up to him and few other students."I m-missed the real you..."

Hinata(Post two years)-88

"Hey, Hinata. Same here. I really didn't like seeing you with just my Bunshins memories." -Naruto admitted, causing her to blush.

"This is the day, huh? Shall We go?" -She asked with war smile and Naruto noded.

"Of course...I just wish that We're on the same team." -Naruto said with sad smile.

"I suppose We can't change it, can We?" -Hinata said with sigh."But We can't change future..."

"I quess so...Let's get this over with." -Naruto said and grabbed Hinata hand. She blushed again but smiled warmly.

 **[Inside of Class 2-C.]**

Everyone was there from, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba to Shino. While most of them already passed the exam, Naruto and Hinata were the only one left.

"Okey, it's only You and Hinata." -Iruka said to Naruto and Hinata."Uzumaki Naruto come forward..." -Naruto did as Iruka asked."Now perform three academy jutsus."

"Henge no Jutsu!" -Naruto transformed into Fourth Hokage.

"Good job, now Kawarimi no Jutsu." -Iruka said and Naruto switched his place with a chair."Great, now into Bunshin No Jutsu."

Iruka-140

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" -Naruto exclaimed and three clones pop into the existance.

"Hold on! That's cheating! You have to perform normal Bunshin!" -Mizuka yelled, not wanting Kyubi brat to pass the exam.

Mizuki-210

"Mizuki, there is nothing against using other variat of Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto you passed!" -Iruka said proudly, while tossing black leaf headband to Naruto."It's your turn Hinata..." -Hinata passed as well."Just like I said, tomorrow you'll learn about your team squads and your new Jounin Senseis." -Mizuki gritted his teeths and left the classroom.

Naruto glanced at Mizuki and gave a sigh.

 _'I'll deal with him today...'_ -He thought, before leaving the classroom with Hinata."How about we get some Ramen to celebrate our graduation?"

"Sure...So, you'll deal with Mizuki today?" -Hinata asked, while walking next to him.

"Yeah...Originally I didn't pass the exam. So Mizuki told that in order to pass I have to stole Sacred Scroll." -Naruto explained."He wants to give it to Orochimaru. One of the Sannins."

"I see...I didn't expect Mizuki Sensei to be a traitor..." -Hinata asked while shaking her head in disappointment."But let's not think about this too much. For now let's enjoy the rest of the day."

"You're right. Ramen here We go!" -Naruto exclaimed, causing Hinata to giggle.

 **[Night,Forest. With Naruto.]**

Naruto was sitting on the tree branch for at least an hour now. He had to play with kunai to entertain himself.

 _'Jeez, where is that traitor?'_ -Blond wondered with sigh."He should be here by now..."

Suddenly he sensed someone coming. He look down to see Mizuki with the scroll on his back. He was standing next to small abonded hut.

"Okey...Now all I have to do is to wait for Lord Orochimaru." -Mizuki said to himself, completly unware of Naruto presence.

"I see you finally did, eh?" -Naruto said, while landing on the ground. Mizuki almost jumped, as Blond scared him a little."I quess I found myself a little traitor to the leaf..."

"Kyubi?! But how did you...Argh! It doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill you and become hero to Konoha!" -Mizuki exclaimed, throwing Fuma Shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto jumped away and crossed his fingers. Ten Kage Bunshin pop into the existance and charged at Mizuki. The two first clones throw punches at Mizuki, but he quickly disposed them with his kunai. The rest cover Mizuki from all sides.

"Give it up, Lord Third already knows about this. I send my bunshin to tell where you're heading." -Naruto explained with smirk."I can create even more bunshins. You can't escape from me."

"From a brat like you? Ha! I'm a Chunin and I have more experience than you!" -Mizuki said throw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"True..But I'm a Sensor!" -Naruto exclaimed as his Bunshins went deeper into the smoke screen. Once smoke cleared, Mizuki was pinned to the ground by Naruto Bunshins."It's over...Lord Hokage and ANBU are heading our way already."

"You damn monster...You somehow got too strong." -Mizuki spat, while trying to get out of Bunshins grip."We should kill long ago!"

"Think Mizuki, if you destroy the container then what happens with the contents?" -Naruto inquired."It gets out. This would mean that Kyubi could destroy the village again and without a Seal Master..." -He dragged to see Mizuki changing expression."...There would nobody to stop demon fox..."

"Screw you! I'm not going to let you live!" -With that he used Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch with wood log. He appeared on the tree branch and went through series of hand seals." **Doton:Yomi Numa!** "

The surface below Naruto and his Bunshins changed into mud and then swamp. They couldn't move their feet and once tried, they start sinking.

"Now...I don't buy that bullcrap about Kyubi getting away. Once I'll be done, everyone will start calling me hero!" -Mizuki shouted and throw another Fuma Shuriken at Naruto.

Fuma Shuriken slashed Naruto torso, causing Mizuki to smirk. But then his face changed to horrified as he poof out of the existance. The rest of Bunshins also poofed. Then Mizuki heard Naruto voice from behind.

"Eat this!" -Naruto stabbed Mizuki back with his kunai, causing Chuunin to scream in pain. Naruto quickly got away, as Mizuki tried to pull out the kunai."Katsu..." -His kunai exploded, sending Mizuki toward the ground with his back smoking."Don't try to get up. It's over for you..." -Naruto jumped down and walked to Mizuki.

"You idiot! Because of your explosive kunai the scroll is ruined!" -Mizuka said through his teeths as he tried to get up. Only to fall on his face.

"It's better this way...Nobody will lay his/her hands on it ever again." -Naruto retorted with snort. Suddenly he felt Hokage and ANBU coming.

Hiruzen and his ANBU's landed on the ground in front of Naruto and Mizuki. Third gasped at the sight of a genin in front of defeated Chuunin.

"Naruto, are you okey?" -Hiruzen asked, causing Naruto to move his eyes toward his 'surogate' grandfather.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. But this one isn't" -Naruto replied pointing at Mizuki. Hiruzen looked at Mizuki and his eyes winded.

"Did you do this, Naruto?" -Hiruzen asked and Blond noded. But then he saw what happend to the Sacred Scroll."Oh Kami..."

"Not to be rude, but it's better this." -Naruto started, getting Hiruzen attention."If a low Chuunin like Mizuki was able to steal it then who know, who else could do it."

"I suppose...Still it was one of the last things that remained after Lord First passed away." -Hiruzen said with sigh."Still...since when do you kno Kage Bunshin no Justu?"

"Did Iruka Sensei told you?" -Naruto asked and Hokage noded."Well...I saw it a jounin doing it once."

"Really? I see...Well it's a good thing you learn it. But don't overdue it. Kage Bunshin are taking a good chunk of your chakra." -Hiruzen warned and Blond noded.

"Do you need anything else from me?" -Naruto asked and Hiruzen shake his head.

"No, We take it from here. But...you could visit me from time to time." -Hiruzen said with small smile."Also, since you're a genin now...I'll consider this as a A-rank mission. I'll add your payment tomorrow."

Naruto noded and turn away, before saying."If you excuse me..." -With those words he poof out of existance.

 _'He became a fine Shinobi.'_ -Hiruzen thought with smile. But this smile changed to serious expression as he narrowed his eyes at Mizuki."Take that trash to Ibiki..."

 **[Next Day. Academy.]**

After good night sleep, Naruto went to the academy. With sigh, he enter the classroom to that everyone was already there. He saw that class banshees were trying to sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. His future teammate. Then he saw Hinata waving at him. He smiled and walk toward her. He sat next to her.

"Good morning, Hinata." -Naruto greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto kun." -Hinata greeted back with smile."How did the last night went?"

"It went well. Old man ranked this as A-rank. I'll get payment today since I'm shinobi." -Naruto said with foy grin.

"Good for you." -Hinata said and Naruto noded, still grinning. Then the two saw Iruka appearing in poof of smoke."I quess this is it."

"Good morning, class. Sit down." -Everyone took their seat and waited for him to continue."Once again congrats on your graduation. This is the last time We'll be seeing each other in here. From today you are Shinobis of the Hidden Leaf. Now, pay attention...You will now hear in which each of you are." -At that Naruto looked down.

He really wanted to be in team with Hinata. Blond wouldn't mind having Sasuke on the team, but Sakura...Yeah, you know already."First six teams are still in making, so Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and...Hyuga Hinata." -At that both Naruto and Hinata eyes winded in shock. Hey look at each other and then at Sasuke. Brooding Uchiha just gave them a glance.

Sakura and Ino were staring at Hinata in anger. It cause her to chukle nervously.

"Okey, Team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura." -At that Sakura slam her forehead on the wooden desk." Team 9 is still in making. Next Team 10 will consist of Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. This is it. Your Jounin Sensei will come for you soon."

 **End of Chapter~!**

Like it? R&R


	6. Chapter 6

„Nartuo:Future Lies Ahead"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 5

„Team Seven:The Best Team?"

 **[Academy, Class 2-C. An hour later.]**

The only remaining team was Team Seven. For some reason their Sensei was late. Sasuke decided to sit alone by the window, while Hinata decided to read book about medical ninjutsu. Naruto on the other hand was meditating.

He could sense everyone all around even without full Sage mode. He finally felt familiar chakra coming toward the classroom. He infused a little bit sage chakra and send it toward his fist hand. Blond stood up and walk toward the center of the class. Hinata and Sasuke both glanced to see what Naruto was about to do.

Blond turn toward the doors and prepare himself. Once the doors moved, Naruto charged and lauch himself toward Kakashi, who didn't expect a thing. His single eye winded as he saw Naruto with fist aiming to his face. It was too late to Kawarimi, so he had to block the punch. But that was no ordinary punch.

 _Kakashi(Supressed)-400_

It felt like Senju Tsunade's punch. One time, she was so pissed that she punch him for no good reason.

Naruto(Small Portion of Sage chakra)-400

Kakashi was send back, crashing on the wall making cracks appear. Hinata and Sasuke gasped at what they just witness. Naruto just attacked a Jounin like it was nothing.

"Man...I barely got here and you punched me." -Kakashi said with small grunt."Jeez, what did I ever do to you?" _'Since when a Dead last can put such a punch? I think I should tell Lord Third about this.'_

"It's because you are late! Jeez, I hope you won't rub your bad habits on us." -Naruto said with serious tone.

 _'How the hell did that dobe manage to land a punch on Jounin?'_ -Sasuke wondered, while narrowing his eyes on the Blond. _'That kind power should be mine...I need to keep my eye on Naruto from now.'_

"Naruto kun...That was a bit rude." -Hinata said, trying to calm the tenssion.

"Yeah. My first impression on you is...I hate you." -Kakashi said while rubbing his arm."Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes." -Then he vanish in poof of smoke.

"Let's get to the roof." -Naruto said to his Team.

"And who made you a leader?" -Sasuke asked, slowly getting up.

"We have to go anyway." -Hinata said with shrug.

"Let's not waste more time then." -Sasuke said and start walking to the exit.

 **[Three minutes later, Academy Rooftop.]**

"I see you finally here." -Kakashi said with crossed arms. He was leaning on the metal rail."Let get to know each other...You know dislikes, likes and dream for future. Hinata you're first."

"Well...I like pressing flowers, cinnamon rolls and a certain person. I dislike traitors bad people. I want to be great kunoichi." -Hinata said with small blush on her face, while poking her fingers together.

"You're next Blondie." -Kakashi said with slight annoyence in his tone.

"I like Ramen, training and Hinata. I dislike traitors and liars. My dreams for future is to become the greatest Hokage and Sage." -Naruto said surprising everyone. They didn't expect him to say Sage.

"Instresting...You're next Sasuke." -Kakashi said, while glancing over to Sasuke.

"I don't really like or dislike things...But I have a goal in mind. To kill a certain person and restart my clan." -Sasuke said seriously.

'I quess I'll have to work on that...' -Kakashi thought with mental sigh."Good...As you may or may not know, I'm Hatake Kakashi. An Elite Jounin. My likes and dislikes are not your concern and I don't have dreams for future." -At that Team Seven sweatdropped."Okey, let us met tomorrow at Training Ground Seven on 9:00 am. I don't recommend you eating anything. You'll only puke later." -With that Kakashi left the group via leaf shunshin.

"So...How about We all get some food?" -Hinata asked, while Sasuke got up."Sasuke san?"

"I don't have time for petty things." -Sasuke replied without giving her a glance.

"Sasuke...Don't be like that." -Naruto said, causing Uchiha to look at the Blond."You won't get revenge on Itachi if you keep this up." -At that Sasuke eyes winded and he rushed to Naruto and grab him by his cloths.

"Don't even say his name! You don't get it and you'll never do." -Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke...You may not know this, but We both suffered in our lifes." -Naruto said with sad expression."You clan was killed, while I had nobody from the begining. When I saw that you're alone...I finally felt that there is someone who can understand me. You're right about one thing. I won't really understand how is it to have family. But still...you had them to lost. While I was tossed into the street and beaten by mobs." -He paused, bitting his lips."That suffering made us stronger...Made us who we are today. But without help of the others, We wouldn't be."

"Are you saying that you're equal to me?" -Sasuke inquired, slowly calming down after what he heard.

"Not really...But I don't consider myself a weakling." -Naruto shot back."But like I said without a help of the others, We can't become stronger. That's why you need to understand that by making bonds, you can achieve great power." -As he finished, Sasuke let go of him. He turn around and look ahead.

"Maybe I'll reconsider this..." -With that he blured and left the two alone.

"I'm glad that you talk to him." -Hinata said, smiling.

"Yeah...It's first step. Now that I know that my memories can change things...I can change everything." -Naruto said with small smirk."Let's get something to eat. This time you pick the place."

"R-Really? Um okey...Let's go and get some cinnamon rolls." -Hinata said and Naruto noded. He place his hand on her shoulder, causing Hinata to blush. Second later they were gone via Shunshin.

 **[Next day, Training Ground Seven. 10:00]**

Naruto appeared in the training ground seven via shunshin. Since he 'knows' Kakashi, Naruto knew that he'd be late. He saw that Hinata and Sasuke were already there waiting for the Jounin. He chuckled and walk toward his team.

"Where were you?" -Sasuke asked, raising his head to look at Naruto.

"Sleeping." -He simply replied and Sasuke got tick mark."Listen, you don't know this but Kakashi Sensei is know for being late. That's pretty much the reason why I decided to appear later."

"You could have warn us." -Hinata pouted, causing Naruto to grin.

"Sorry about that. Anyway he should be coming right now." -Few seconds later there was a poof of smoke in the middle of training ground. It was Kakashi, who was reading an orange colored book.

"Ah sorry for being late. I got lost on the road of life." -Kakashi said with eye smile.

"Yeah, yeah just get on with it." -Naruto said in annoyed tone.

"Okey...We'll have a little test. A bell test to be precise." -Kakashi said showing them the bells."Each of you have take one bell from me in order to pass."

"But there are two bells." -Hinata pointed out.

"Yes, because only the two of you will pass this test. The loser will go back to academy." -Kakashi explained. Sasuke and Hinata eyes winded, while Naruto almost laughted."You have only three hours before test ends. The test starts...now!" -With the three of genins blured and hide in the forest.'At least they can hide... Let's see if they figure out the meaning behind the test.'

Sasuke try to think of any strategy, but he was pulled by someone. He quickly got away and see who dragged him out of his hiding spot. It was Naruto himself.

"What the hell are you doing, Dobe?" -Sasuke demanded.

"Listen, you probably don't see it but We have to work together." -Naruto said seriously confusing Young Uchiha.

"What are you talking about?" -Sasuke asked.

"This is a teamwork test. Kakashi Sensei wants to see if We can work together." -Naruto explained.

"And how do you know that?" -Uchiha asked again.

"It's quite obvious, dattebayo. There was never a team with only two Genins and one Jounin." -Naruto said with sweatdrop."Have you ever heard of such a team?"

"No, not really." -Sasuke replied, while crossing his arms."Okey, so what if you're right? What do you want to do?"

"Team work, of course." -Naruto replied with grin."I already talked with Hinata. She know what to do."

"I see...So what I suppose to do?" -Sasuke asked, curius to what Blond had in mind.

"I'll try to tire him out. Then you'll push him around with your Fire jutsus. And then Hinata comes and tries to close at least few of tenketsu points." -Naruto explained smiling."What do you think?"

' _It's not terrible idea. This might work.'_ -Sasuke thought."Okey, but if that fails We'll go with my plan."

"Sure thing Sasuke!" -With that Naruto poof out of the existance.

 _'Kage Bunshin, eh?'_ -Sasuke thought with smirk.

 **[With Kakashi, Few minutes later.]**

 _'Couple of minutes and they are not doing anything.'_ -Kakashi thought with sigh. _'Maybe I should spoke them out or something. I don't mind reading my beloved book, but I have test going on...'_

Suddenly Naruto jumped down from the tree. Kakashi look at him and gave a short sigh. Finally, he mused.

"I fell a little bad for fighting with partially blind guy." -Naruto said, while stretching his arms.

"I wouldn't get rank of Jounin if I was weak." -Kakashi said with bored tone."Keep in mind that I'm covering my left eye since I was fourteen."

"Not bad...How about We make it even then?" -Naruto suggested, causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrow."Since you have a restrain, because of your eye...I'll go blind too." -With that, Narutp let his headband slide thus preventing him from seeing.

"You know that I'm blind on one eye, right? Are you an idiot?" -Kakashi asked, little disappointent.

"Don't tell me you're chickin out..." -Naruto said with smirk. He felt that his Bunshin already pop out. He felt that sage chakra infusing with his chakra network. _'I may be overdoing it, but this is an Elite Jounin...I want a payback for what he did in original timeline...Sage Mode ON!'_ -Blond grinned and throw couple of shurikens at Kakashi who bent down.

Naruto(Sage Mode,X4)-1,000

Kakashi throw shurikens as well, while Naruto jump high in the air. Surprised, Kakashi throw another pair of shurikens. Naruto crossed his fingers and Kage Bunshins appeared next to him. Bunshin drag the Original out of the wall of shurikens. Now Kakashi was intriqued. It was rare for Genin to have such high senses.

Naruto and his bunshin landed on the ground. Bunshin transformed into Fuma Shuriken, as Naruto grabbed him. Blond was ready to throw at Kakashi, but he was stopped by his Sensei. Kakashi grabbed his head and stop him from moving his hands.

"It's impressing...Are you really a dead last of academy?" -Kakashi asked, clearly surprised. But then he realized something. He felt a presence behind him. Hatake turn his head slightly to see another Naruto with kunai ready to stab his back."Really impressing...But it's not enought to take down a Jounin."

"We'll see about that." -Naruto behind him replied.

Kakashi suddenly pop out of the existance. His Bunshin pop out as well. Naruto sensed Kakashi in the ground. He smirked and then punched the ground. The ground cracked and then exploded.

Hinata and Sasuke eyes winded from their Hidden spots. Kakashi was left dumbfounded, as he was found out.

 _'What a ridiculous strenght. It's on par with Lady Tsunade!'_ -Kakashi exclaimed inside of his head.

"Found you!" -Naruto said with foxy grin. Then he went through series of hand seals." **Senpou Fuuton:Daitoppa.** " -Now, normal version of this jutsu wouldn't be that harmful, but if you include sage chakra...Well it might be too much.

Kakashi sensing a powerful wave used Kawarimi to switch with a log. Upon impact, Naruto jutsu rip the ground and few trees from the ground. Everyone eyes winded in total shock and disbelieve. Just what kind of training he had, Kakashi and Sasuke thought in unison.

"Don't tell me running is what good you are." -Naruto mocked, trying to push Kakashi.

' _I can't take him as a Genin. Despite being C-rank jutsu, the force behind easly put it as at least low A-rank.'_ -Kakashi thought analyzing Naruto. _'The air around him is different...He stronger than he appear. I don't want to reveal Sharingan yet...Not with Sasuke around.'_ -Kakashi went through the series of hand seals at blinding speed. Naruto sensed Kakashi molding his chakra, so he prepared himself.

Kakashi(A bit serious)-1,100

" **Suiton:Suijinheki!** " -Kakashi exclaimed, before spitting a giant wall of water out of his mouth.

Naruto raised his eyebrow and then smiled. He simply throw a punch toward incoming water wall. Suddenly, Kakashi jutsu was canceled as something powerful hit it making a whole in water wall.

 _'Is this a joke?!'_ -Sasuke yelled in his head. How can a Dobe be this strong? He was no genin that's for sure. _'Was that thing about making bonds he said was real? Did he get that kind of power by making friends?'_

"Naruto kun...That was amazing." -Hinata whispered in total awe. _'Training with Toads paid off after all.'_

 _'It was low powered B-rank, but still...!'_ -Kakashi thought, while rubbing his single eye. _'Am I really dealing with Genin? I need to talk with Lord Third after this whole thing is over.'_

"Nice try! My turn!" -With that Naruto poof out of the existance. Kakashi eye winded and he start to look around. He heard something and turn his head around. He saw Naruto dashing toward him with blinding speed. His fingers prepared.

 _'Oh no! Don't tell me he...!'_ -Kakashi thought with panic.

" **One thousend years of pain!** " -Naruto exclaimed with fingers ready. In last second Kakashi jumped high in very comically way."Aw! Darn it! Almost got him."

 _'This is getting out of the hand!'_ -Kakashi thought before poofing out of the existance.

 **End of chapter!**

Like it? R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

„Naruto:Future Lies Ahead."

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 6

"Land of Waves:Part 1"

 **[Training Ground Seven. With Naruto and Kakashi.]**

" **Raiton:Jibashi!** " -Kakashi exclaimed, as he shot an electric charge toward Naruto.

"Really? **Senpou Fuuton:Shinkū Renpa!** " -Naruto exclaimed, before taking a deep breath and exhaling several blades of wind at different angles. Naruto jutsu dismissed his own, so Kakashi quickly jumped high in air and narrowed his single eye at Blond genin."You're not an easy person, eh Sensei?"

 _'Is this a dream of some sort?'_ -Kakashi thought, while landing on the ground. He was slowly getting tired of this. How fresh genin can keep up with him? _'All of his files say that he's Academy dead last...So how can he be this powerful?'_

"Now Sasuke!" -Naruto exclaimed, caughting Kakashi off guard. Sasuke sprung out of the bushes and waves through series of hand seals.

" **Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu!** " -Sasuke spat medium fireball toward Kakashi.

 _'My last sage chakra jutsu!'_ -Naruto thought with smirk." **Senpou Futon:Daitoppa!** " -He blow a powerful gust of wind toward Sasuke jutsu. The collision cause Sasuke jutsu to grow in size.

Kakashi quickly dogded upcoming fireball. But then he pick up new chakra signature. He moved his head to see Hinata charged at him with her Byakugan on. Kakashi simply side step as Hinata tried to close his tenketsu points. Naruto lift his headband and saw what was going on. He and Sasuke looked at each other and noded. They took their kunais out and charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi then heard the rest of genin coming Kawarimi himself with log. Naruto pick up Kakashi signature on the near by tree.

"Sasuke! On that tree!" -Naruto said pointing out with his finger. Sasuke went through series of hand seals and spat another fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly jumped down only to meet a dozen of Naruto Kage bunshins."It's over!" -They exclaimed in unison.

 _'Ahhh...Might as well give up. I'm actually getting old.'_ -Kakashi thought with chuckle. He allow Naruto bunshins to caught him and pin him down. One of the Bunshin took the bells and throw them toward Naruto who caught them."I'm impressed...I actually am."

"Yeah, me too." -Naruto said, while panting."Man, I never fought an actual person like this."

"That reminds me...How are you this strong?" -Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"I've been training for the past two years by myself." -Naruto explained.

"That's still doesn't explain how you got so good." -Kakashi pointed out, as Naruto bunshins poofed away.

"I've been reading alot of books in liberary about jutsus and training your own body." -Naruto replied with grin. _'I will tell them one day...'_

 _'How? I've been doing the same thing since my clan was wiped out.'_ -Sasuke thought. There was something fishy about Naruto. He'll find out eventually.

"Well...I have thing to say for you." -Kakashi said. He got up and gave them eye smile."You pass!"

"Really? That's awesome!" -Naruto exclaimed with grin.

"I quess you found out the reason behind the test, right?" -Kakashi asked with chuckle.

"Yeah, it was a bit easy. I mean there can't be a two-men team with Jounin." -Naruto said and Kakashi noded."So what now, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Tomorrow We'll start our first D-rank mission." -Kakashi replied and everyone smiled, minus Sasuke.'I need to go and talk with Lord Third.'"Well...See you all tomorrow." -With those words, he poof out of the existance.

"Man, all that fighting made me hungry." -Naruto said and put his hand behind the back of his head."Say Sasuke, wanna get a somethin' to eat?"

 _'Maybe I should...'_ -Sasuke thought for a moment, but then shake his head."No, I don't have time. Maybe next time." -Then he calmly walked away. _'I have to go and train...I need to do the same type of training as Naruto. Can't believe I'm actually thinking about it.'_

"Jeez...It'll take time to convince him to change. Don't you think, Hinata?" -Naruto asked and she noded.

"Don't worry about him. Let's just make sure that he won't turn on the Village." -Hinata said and Blond look down. He told her about the future of Sasuke. He promised to never let that happend."How about We'll get some Ramen?" -She offered and Naruto quickly cheered. It made her smile.

 **[Hokage Tower. With Lord Third and Kakashi.]**

"So how did it go?" -Hiruzen asked without looking at Kakashi. He just got here and waited for Lord Third to say something.

"It was...beyond my expectation.." -Kakashi admitted and Hiruzen look up."Is Naruto really dead last?"

"I thought so myself. I saw what happend..." -Hiruzen said and Kakashi raised his eyebrow."Do you think he was using Kyubi chakra?" -He saw everything through his crystal ball. The display of Naruto skills easly puts him as Elite Chuunin. A low Jounin at best.

"No, he didn't. But there was something strange about him." -Kakashi said and Hiruzen hummed."Should I keep my eye on him?" -He asked and Hiruzen noded.

"Yes. He's more secretive lately. I just hope it isn't something bad." -Hiruzen said and Kakashi agreed."What can you say about Team Seven?"

"It's great. They quickly got their team work." -Kakashi said with eye smile."I think they'll turn into fine Chuunins someday."

"If they keep it up then maybe they will enter upcoming exams." -Hiruzen said with chuckle.

"So...There are going to be new Chuunin Exams, huh?" -Kakashi asked and Hiruzen noded.

"Who knows, maybe your team will take a part in it too." -Hiruzen said with smirk.

"Maybe. A team of fresh genins takes a part in chuunin exam. Normally I'd say it was a stupid idea. But with Naruto and Sasuke on team..." -Kakashi bragged and then chuckled."This could work. I only need to work on Hinata. I'll ask Kurenai for advice. Still, hard to believe she allowed Hinata to be on my team. Especially since I'm reading Icha Icha."

"Yes, I still have a headache after that." -Hiruzen said with laught."But I saw that Naruto and Hinata become close friends. Making friends is very difficult for jinchuuriki. So I thought that was best decision for both of them." -Kakashi noded. Still he wished that Kurenai would stop giving him glares all the times.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" -Hiruzen asked.

"Maybe We should call Lord Jiraiya?" -Kakashi suggested and Hiruzen perk up."Considering what Naruto can do, he might finally start teaching him as he wanted."

"Probably...Maybe We'll have next Konoha Yellow Flash?" -Hiruzen mused and Kakashi eye smiled.

"We will see..." -Kakashi said."Naruto is full surprises. I could focus more on Sasuke and Hinata that way."

"I'll try to make a contact with Jiraiya. But it'll take a while." -Hiruzen explained."You're dismised."

"I'll be off then." -Kakashi said and bowed to Hokage. Then he poofed out of the existance.

 _'Naruto...Just what happend?'_ -Hiruzen wondered, while sighing. _'Did I do something that changed you?'_

 **[Few months later. Hokage office.]**

"Lord Third, can We get C-rank mission instead?" -Naruto asked with slight bow.

Naruto(Post training with Team Seven)-260

"It's good that you're paying respect to Hokage, but you're asking for too much." -Iruka said toward Naruto.

"It's okey, Iruka." -Hokage said."Now, why would you ask for C-rank mission?"

"To be honest, Our team is tired of D-ranks." -Naruto said."We already did 50 D-rank mission. Sooner or later, We'd get the C-rank mission. It would be great experience for us."

"I'll have to agree with Naruto." -Sasuke said surprising everyone."It doesn't have to something big...But something that will get us experience."

Sasuke(Post training with Team Seven.)-200

"What about you, Hinata?" -Third asked and Hinata poked her fingers together.

Hinata(Post training with Team Seven)-95

"We could use the extra experience." -Hinata replied and Sarutobi noded.

"I see...We have one free C-rank mission." -Hiruzen informed and took a piece of paper from his desk."You'll protect the bridge builder named Tazuna, back to the Lands of Waves. Simple escourt mission." -Suddenly there was a knock to the doors."Come in please."

A man in his late 50's entered the room. He's grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. In his right hand he had a bottle of sake.

"Not to be rude, but are those ninjas that I hired?" -Man asked with scoff.

"Yes, Tazuna san. Team Seven will escourt you back to the Land of Waves." -Hiruzen said, as Tazuna took another gulp of his sake.

"I hope they good enought." -Tazuna said, causing Sasuke to snort.

"Don't worry, Tazuna san. I'm an Elite Jounin and those genin have potential to become Chuunins." -Kakashi assured with eye smile. Tazuna glanced at Kakashi and shruged it."Okey Team, pack for few days. Let's met in front of the gates in one hour."

 **[One hour later.]**

"So show me what you prepared." -Kakashi said to his Team.

"20 kunais, 2 Fuma shurikens, 50 shurikens, spare cloths, sleeping bag, basic medic kit and food bars." -Naruto said with grin.

"30 kunais, 4 fuma shurikens, 80 shurikens, sleeping bag, basic medic kit, spare cloths and food bars." -Sasuke said with bored tone.

"12 kunais, 40 shurikens, sleeping bag, advanced medic kit, spare cloths and food bars." -Hinata said with small smile.

"Good. We can go then. It should take us at least two days before We'll reach Land of Waves." -Kakashi said and his team noded. They all turn toward the gates and went out into new adventure.

 **[One day later.]**

On their way, Naruto spot the familiar puddle. He already knew that the Demon Brothers were hiding in there. Kakashi saw it too and shook his head. It was such a dumb way to hide. But he didn't expect genins to see it.

When Naruto sensed that they came out of the puddle, he crossed his fingers and two bunshins pop out into the existance. They charged at them, while going throught series of hand seals.

 **Demon Brother-150**

" **Fuuton:Daitoppa!** " -One Bunshin exclaimed.

" **Fuuton:Shinkūha!** " -Other one exclaimed.

Demon Brother eyes winden as their bodies were push back and cut in many places. They landed on ground and tried to get up. But Naruto bunshins stop them, by pressing kunais to their necks.

"Sharp eye Naruto." -Kakashi commented, causing Blond to smirk."So...those are those infamous Demon Brothers. How about We'll have a little chat, hm?" -At that Demon brother got shiver."Naruto...I'll take it from here. You can dismiss your Kage Bunshins." -At that Naruto noded and his bunshin poofed away.

"How the hell did you know that there were hiding?" -Sasuke asked in surprised tone.

"There was a puddle of water. And it wasn't raining for a long time now." -Naruto explained with grin.

"I see...That make sense." -Hinata said smiling.

"Hn...Whatever." -Sasuke said waving him off."At least I didn't had to save you."

After few minutes, Kakashi come back with two scrolls in his hands.

"So...Tazuna san...Anything you have to say?" -Kakashi asked, giving the old man a look.

"Alright! I lied, okey. It's not really a escourt mission. I didn't said that there were people after because I couldn't pay you more." -Tazuna confessed and everyone listen to what else he had to say."My land is poor. Because of crime boss named Gato, our is terrible. He's stealing everything from us. The bridge I'm building his our last hope..."

"You should've come and tell us about the problem." -Kakashi said with sigh, while Tazuna looked down."This mission just got from C-rank to A-rank."

"I know I messed up...But! Please, help us! I beg you..." -Tazuna said and fall on his knees.

"Kakashi Sensei..." -Naruto started."We can't just leave Tazuna san like that. The land of waves needs our help. Beside, as you can see We can deal with what they will throw at us."

"Yeah...If that's the power of our enemy then We have nothing to fear." -Sasuke agreed with smirk.

"I agree with them. Abonding people in need is not Konoha way." -Hinata said seriously.

"Hmm...Still I have to send a word to Lord Third. But okey..." -Kakashi said and Tazuna perk up."We'll protect you, but once Land of Waves return to normal We'll expect the payment."

"Yes, of course! I'll double it!" -Tazuna said with relief.

 **End of Chapter!**

Like it? R&R


End file.
